Forever
by Lunariss
Summary: Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen. Adam i Sauli opiekują się Riffem. TŁUMACZENIE genialnego ff autorstwa insomniac-19 na livejournal. Fluff


**Forever**

_Oryginał: insomniac-19_

_Tłumaczenie: Rogogon & Lunariss_

_Tłumaczenie świetnego fanfica znalezionego na portalu livejournal . com._

_To tylko tłumaczenie, choć niejako żałujemy, że to my nie wpadłyśmy na pomysł jego napisania pierwsze ;)_

Adam wszedł do domu, słysząc dźwięk telewizji i płaczu dziecka. W poszukiwaniu hałasu, rzucił swoją torbę przy drzwiach i zostawił klucze na stoliku w holu. Przechodząc przez kuchnię, wreszcie udał się do pokoju dziennego i całe źródło zamieszania stało się jasne. Sauli trzymał w ramionach jego chrześniaka Riffa. Wymachiwał przed jego twarzą jakąś jasnokolorową zabawką, uspokajając przy tym po fińsku brzdąca. Adam rozejrzał się wokół czy nie ma Scarlett albo Lee, ale nigdzie ich nie było w pobliżu i po dłuższej refleksji nie przypominał sobie, by widział któryś z ich samochodów.

-Sauli?

Blondyn podniósł wzrok, w jego oczach widać było desperację.

-Adam, mój Boże, nie wiem co mam zrobić, żeby przestał płakać. Płacze odkąd poszedł Lee.

Adam podszedł do Sauliego, który trzymał dziecko w wyciągniętych przed siebie rękach, co momentalnie przypomniało Adamowi jego ulubioną scenę z Króla Lwa.

-Proszę, po prostu go weź… Proszę. Kocha cię, sprawisz, że przestanie płakać.

Wyższy mężczyzna zabrał Riffa z rąk swojego chłopaka i przytulił dziecko do siebie, szepcząc uspokajające słowa do niemowlęcia.

-Kochanie, gdzie są Scarlett i Lee?

Sauli pogładził włosy palcami i natychmiast zabrał się za sprzątanie bałaganu, który był w pokoju. Mówił, wrzucając zabawki do worka.

-Lee zadzwonił do domu i był… umm… - wydawało się, jakby szukał słów, które miał zamiar powiedzieć – podenerwowany? Zapomniał o sesji zdjęciowej, a samolot Scarlett był opóźniony i nie mógł zabrać Riffa.

Piosenkarz spojrzał w dół na brzdąca, gdy dziecko w końcu przestało się wiercić i zaczął do niego gaworzyć.

-Ooo… Twój tata musiał pójść? Co? Dzisiejszy dzień spędzisz ze mną, tak?

Chłopak przestał sprzątać i wstał, obserwując Adama, z uśmiechem formującym się na jego twarzy.

-Zadzwonił, by zapytać czy mógłbyś go popilnować. Powiedziałem, że cię nie ma, ale niedługo wrócisz, więc może go przyprowadzić.

Adam spojrzał na Riffa, po czym uśmiechnął się do Sauliego.

-To miłe, skarbie.

Blondyn wyrzucił ostatnią zabawkę do worka i podszedł do swojego chłopaka oraz uspokojonego już dziecka.

-Ale nie sądziłem, że nie będzie cię przez dwie godziny.

Skrzywił się lekko, na co Adam się zaśmiał. Przenosząc Riffa na drugie ramie, czarnowłosy mężczyzna położył dwa palce pod brodę Sauliego. Podniósł go za podbródek i pocałował go mocno na ustach.

-Przepraszam, kochanie. Mama zadzwoniła do mnie i była w okolicy, więc umówiłem się z nią na kawę.

Sauli owinął ramiona wokół talii Adama, kładąc swoją głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, patrząc w dół na szkraba, który teraz ssał palec swojego chrzestnego.

Myślisz, że powinieneś pozwalać mu ssać swój palec, bez umycia najpierw rąk? – zapytał Sauli, poprawiając nogawkę dziecka i gładząc na brzuchu jego sweterek.

Ciebie to jakoś nigdy nie powstrzymało - zaśmiał się Adam.

Blondyn popatrzył na niego przez całe trzy sekundy, zanim wybuchł śmiechem i pocałował szyję swojego chłopaka. Adam ścisnął talię Sauliego, po czym wyciągnął rękę i skierował się w stronę kuchni.

-Pewnie jest głody. - Dwóch mężczyzn weszło do pomieszczenia – Lee zostawił butelki?

Czarnowłosy otworzył lodówkę i skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył nic innego, jak ich pojemniki z jedzenia na wynos z poprzedniej nocy, trochę piw i jego lakiery do paznokci, które wstawił tam, bo chciał by wystarczyły na dłużej. Albo by kolor był jaśniejszy… Albo coś.

Sauli zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swojego faceta.

-Cholera! Nie włożyłem… - Adam zamknął chłodziarkę i obrócił się by odwzajemnić to samo spojrzenie blondynowi.

-Nie włożyłeś butelek do lodówki, prawda?

Adam skierował się do pokoju dziennego, po czym przeszukał w worku, który leżał na sofie. W końcu znalazł butelki, już ciepłe, znajdujące się na dnie paczki. Sauli przygryzał dolną wargę i załamywał nerwowo ręce.

-Adam, przepraszam! Zjawił się tak… tak nieoczekiwanie i Riff płakał, i nie pomyślałem o tym.

Adam usiadł na kanapie z chrześniakiem i dał mu smoczek, wyciągając z obcisłych spodni telefon.. Sauli usadowił się obok niego i łagodnie pogładził pierś dziecka, podczas gdy Adam zajął się swoim telefonem. Riff owinął swoją rączkę wokół palca Sauliego i Adam uśmiechnął się, przekazując mu dziecko. Ułożył małego w swoich ramionach i zaczął go kołysać, podczas gdy piosenkarz czekał, by pomówić z kimkolwiek, kto był po drugiej stronie telefonu.

-Cześć mamo. Tak, wiem, że właśnie się widzieliśmy. Tak… Tak… Nie, jak powiedziałem... Jest w porządku...

Sauli uśmiechnął się, a brzdąc bawił się jednym z pierścionków na jego palcu. Zniecierpliwiony odpowiedziami mamy Adam spojrzał na Sauliego i wywrócił teatralnie oczami. Blondyn roześmiał się i przybliżył się bardziej do chłopaka na kanapie.

-Mamo, tak… Wiem. Potrzebuję czegoś, dlatego do ciebie dzwonię.

Adam nieświadomie położył ramię z tyłu na sofie, pozwalając swojemu chłopakowi przysunąć się bliżej i zaczął bawić się krótkimi włosami na jego karku. Zaśmiał się i przełożył telefon do drugiego ucha

Mamo! Poważnie, mam pytanie! - Riff przestraszył się podniesionego głosu chrzestnego, co zwróciło wreszcie uwagę Leili. - Tak, to Riff… Opiekujemy się nim dzisiaj… Mam pytanie. Zapomnieliśmy włożyć butelkę do lodówki, odkąd Lee go podrzucił i minęło już około… - Adam popatrzył na Sauliego, który cicho szepnął „prawie trzy" z winą malującą się na jego twarzy. – Około trzech godzin i nie wiemy, czy…-

Sauli przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu, ledwo rejestrując głos Leili po drugiej stronie linii. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał „absolutnie nie" i „idź do sklepu" zanim Adam kontynuował konwersację z paroma „Mmmhmm", dziękując mamie i rozłączając się.

Adam zostawił telefon na oparciu i ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka

-Mama powiedziała, że nie możemy nakarmić go tą butelką i musimy iść do sklepu po mleko w proszku. Napisze mi jakiego używa Scarlett.

Sauli zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na Riffa.

-To moja wina, Adam. Nie musiałeś mówić twojej mamie, że _my_ to zrobiliśmy.

Komórka Adama zabrzęczała z nową wiadomością, a on podniósł ją, mówiąc:

-Jakie to ma znaczenie czyja to wina? To tylko pomyłka i przecież to nie jest koniec świata – uśmiechnął się do Sauliego, czytając swoją wiadomość– Ok, mogę dostać to w Whole Foods, więc pójdę po to i zaraz wrócę.

Jak tylko Adam wstał z kanapy, Riff znowu zdenerwował się i zaczął płakać. Sauli popatrzył na niego z wyrazem paniki na jego twarzy

-Może ja powinienem pójść, a ty zostań tutaj z Riffem?

Adam spojrzał w dół na swojego zdenerwowanego chłopaka i uśmiechnął się.

-Skarbie, będziesz musiał jechać do Whole Foods, jak chcesz się tam dostać?

Blondyn zerknął na Riffa, który zaczął kwilić i Adam podszedł do sofy by wziąć swojego chrześniaka. Widział, że ta sytuacja stresowała Sauliego. Jednak będąc dobrym opiekunem, chciał sprawić, by Riff przestał płakać i jednocześnie ułatwić to wszystko swojemu chłopakowi, co było prawie niemożliwe do zrobienia w tym samym czasie.

Adam zaczął kołysać dziecko, chodził w kółko, jednocześnie myślał co zrobić

-Mam to siodełko, które Scarlett i Lee kupili mi na urodziny. Możemy iść razem i zabrać go ze sobą.

Sauli wstał z sofy i poszedł do Adama oraz Riffa, który powoli się uspokajał.

-To sprawi za dużo kłopotu. Minie godzina zanim w ogóle wyjdziemy z domu.

Adam obejrzał się wokół, rzucając okiem na rzeczy dziecka i siodełko. Wzrok Sauliego podążył za jego spojrzeniem i podszedł bliżej, by zabrać Riffa z jego ramion.

Czarnowłosy skrzywił się, kiedy Riff zaczął się denerwować.

-Jesteś pewny, skarbie?

Blondyn przeniósł Riffa na jego ramię, kojąco gładząc plecy dziecka. Podniósł głos, by było go słychać przez płacz bobasa:

-Tak, to zajmie tylko parę minut. Idź już.

Adam zawahał się, ale potem wrócił na kanapę, by wziąć swój telefon i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Biorę komórkę, więc zadzwoń jakbyś czegoś potrzebował.

Sauli uspokajająco machnął ręką i odwrócił się do wejścia, podążając za Adamem i próbując uspokoić chłopczyka.

Czterdzieści pięć minut później Adam zatrzymał samochód przed domem. Whole Foods były bardzo zatłoczone, a potem jeszcze ten wypadek, co spowodowało, że musiał kluczyć bocznymi uliczkami całą drogę powrotną. Myślał o tym popołudniu, który właśnie spędzali, razem dawali sobie radę z płaczącym dzieckiem i z innymi przeciwnościami losu. Uśmiechnął się kiedy brał zakupy z przedniego siedzenia Mustanga. Poza mlekiem w proszku dla niemowląt kupił też słodki śliniaczek dla Riffa, butelkę ich ulubionego wina i jedzenie na wynos dla siebie i Sauliego, jako że nie było możliwości, aby wieczorem wyszli na kolację.

Wszedł po frontowych schodach do swojego domu - ich domu - i nasłuchiwał płaczu. Dom był cichy, światła były zgaszone, tylko niektóre z nich delikatnie przyciemnione. Adam zaczął kierować się w stronę salonu, włączając po drodze światła. Zostawił torby na kuchennej szafce i uśmiechnął się, zobaczywszy co działo się w salonie.

Sauli leżał na plecach, z jedną bosą stopą na kanapie i drugą na podłodze. Riff leżał na jego klatce piersiowej, bezpiecznie tulony przez Sauliego, ale nie spał. Berbeć miał w buzi smoczek i ostrożnie odwracał główkę z jednej strony na drugą, rozkoszując się ostatnimi promieniami słońca wpadającymi przez okno.

Adam podszedł do kanapy i delikatnie przejął Riffa z ramion Sauliego. Blondyn przestraszył się, a Adam starał się go uspokoić delikatnymi słowami:

-To tylko ja, skarbie... Wróciłem. Śpij sobie dalej, przygotuję mu mleko i go położę.

Sauli podniósł się trochę i potarł oczy.

- Miał mokro. - Adam spojrzał na Riffa i sprawdził, czy rzeczywiście mały miał wilgotną pupę. - Nie, kiedy wyszedłeś. Miał mokro i dlatego płakał. Zmieniłem mu pieluszkę i od tamtej pory wszystko jest w porządku.

Adam uśmiechnął się do Sauliego i podszedł bliżej, aby cmoknąć go w policzek:

-Widzisz? Też cię kocha. Po prostu nie kocha nikogo, kiedy się zmoczy.

Sauli zaśmiał się i przytrzymał Adama, kiedy ten zaczął się odsuwać.

Na ciebie nie złościł się nawet, kiedy miał mokro.

Adam wzruszył ramionami i pocałował chłopaka ponownie.

-Tak, myślę, że ludzie mogą wiele dla mnie znieść... Cóż mogę rzec?

Sauli zaśmiał się, a Adam wyprostował się i ruszył w kierunku kuchni, Sauli zaraz za nim. Adam wypiął w bok biodro i przesunął Riffa, kiedy wyjmował z torby mleko i butelki. Sauli siedział na barowym krzesełku, obserwując to wszystko, kiedy nagle zaśmiał się i wstał.

-Adam, usiądź. Mogę... Uhhh... Co to jest...? - Wskazał na butelki i na kuchenkę gazową.

Adam usiadł i posadził sobie Riffa na kolanach zanim spojrzał na Sauliego.

-Zdezynfekować butelki?

Sauli uśmiechnął się.

-Tak, Zdezynfekować. - wydawał się powtarzać sobie to słowo w myślach. - Zdezynfekuję butelki i wymieszam...?

Adam znowu się uśmiechnął.

-Mleko w proszku.

-Tak, mleko w proszku. Siedź, ja wszystkim się zajmę.

Adam obserwował Sauliego, kiedy ten szukał garnka i napełniał go wodą. Właśnie czytał instrukcję na opakowaniu modyfikowanego mleka dla niemowląt, kiedy nagle poczuł, ze jest obserwowany. Poniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Adama. Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po czym Sauli pochylił się nad kuchenną wysepką, aby go pocałować. Kiedy Adam otworzył oczy, w oczach Sauliego zobaczył coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie widział.

-Coś nie tak? – zapytał Adam, przekładając Riffa na drugą rękę.

Sauli oparł się na łokciach i popatrzył na niego.

Podobasz mi się teraz. Podoba mi się to, jak jest dziś. Jak my dziś jesteśmy. - Adam popatrzył na niego pytająco, a Sauli kontynuował – Może to jest nasza przyszłość. Dziecko. Wracasz po długim dniu i bierzesz ją...

-Ją? – Adam zapytał z uśmiechem.

-Tak, ją. – Sauli odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Zawsze wyobrażam sobie nas z dziewczynką.

Adam wstał z krzesła i podszedł do przenośnej kołyski stojącej w rogu kuchni. Położył Riffa na brzuszku i podał mu jego ulubionego pluszowego słonika, po czym wrócił do Sauliego, który właśnie wyjmował butelki z garnka i kładł je na ręczniku leżącym na szafce. Objął blondyna od tyłu w pasie i pocałował w czubek głowy.

-Zawsze wyobrażasz nas sobie z dziewczynką? Od kiedy?

Sauli odwrócił się przodem do swojego chłopaka, pozostając w jego objęciach. Pocałował Adama w policzek i zaśmiał się cicho.

-Hm.. Od kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyliśmy Riffa w szpitalu. Spojrzałem na ciebie, kiedy zobaczyłeś go pierwszy raz i pomyślałem, że chciałbym dzielić z tobą kiedyś taki moment.

Radość, jaka go ogarnęła w tym momencie była nie do opisania i miał poważne wątpliwości, czy byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek przelać ją na papier jako piosenkę. Ten chłopak, ten mężczyzna - miłość jego życia - myślał o tym, żeby mieć z nim kiedyś dzieci. Chciał razem z nim dać nowe życie. Spoważniał, a na jego twarz wypełzł cień. Sauli wyglądał na lekko przestraszonego tą zmianą.

-Adam... Zapomnij, co powiedziałem. Jestem szczęśliwy z tym, co mamy, poza tym jesteśmy nadal młodzi i...

Adam przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Starał się nim przekazać wszystko, co w tej chwili czuł i miał nadzieję, że Sauli to zrozumie. To nie był czas i miejsce na bariery językowe czy na zastanawianie się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał mu powiedzieć.

-Sauli... Nie. Nie chcę nigdy tego zapomnieć. – Sauli położył dłonie na karku Adama i pocałował go ponownie. – Skarbie... – zaczął Adam – Tak bardzo cię kocham. Jestem w tobie tak bardzo zakochany. I kiedyś... Chcę wziąć z tobą ślub. I kupić ogromny dom i mieć z tobą dziecko. Chłopca, dziewczynkę, obojętnie. Chcę, aby po prostu było nasze.

Kiedy Adam mówił, twarz Sauliego rozjaśnił uśmiech i bał się odezwać, aby nie zniszczyć tego momentu.

-Spójrz na nas. Ostatniej nocy uprawialiśmy na schodach tak ostry seks, że mam na plecach oparcie...

- Otarcia – poprawił go Adam.

-Tak, otarcia. – Sauli się zaśmiał. – A teraz rozmawiamy o małżeństwie i dzieciach. Jak typowi geje.

Adam uśmiechnął się, kiedy Sauli wtulił się w niego i położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

-Po pierwsze, nie mam zamiaru przestać szukać kolejnych świetnych miejsc na seks, a po drugie... – Sauli spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się ponownie – Jesteśmy po prostu sobą. Tu i ja.

Sauli wspiął się na palce i pocałował gorąco Adama. Lecz właśnie wtedy Riff zaczął znowu kwilić i obaj mężczyźni zostali brutalnie sprowadzeni na ziemię i postawieni przez zadaniem nakarmienia teraz już płaczącego brzdąca. Adam pocałował Sauliego ostatni raz i odwrócił się, aby podejść do kołyski. Lecz Sauli złapał go za rękę, zanim odszedł. Adam odwrócił się z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Też chcę kiedyś wziąć z tobą ślub. I mieć dziecko. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie masz o tym pojęcia.

Adam cofnął się kilka kroków i ujął w dłonie twarz Sauliego zanim złożył mu na ustach słodki pocałunek.

-Może też tego nie wiesz, ale spędzimy resztę naszego życia szukając na to odpowiedzi. Teraz nakarmmy małego i sprawdźmy, jak bardzo wygodny jest stół bilardowy.

Sauli uśmiechnął się, kiedy Adam podszedł do Riffa, a sam wrócił do przygotowywania mu jedzenia. Nie miał pojęcia co z nimi będzie za rok, za miesiąc, nawet za tydzień. Ale co do jednego miał pewność – to, co łączyło go z Adamem było silne i prawdziwe. I wieczne.


End file.
